


WMD

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon Loki (Marvel), Dragon Tony Stark, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Tony is not a human, but a being meant for destruction.





	WMD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XrDragonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrDragonix/gifts).



> I thought you might appreciate this ;) It came to mind this morning~

* * *

 

Before Tony knew how to speak, or even what words meant, he’d been told he was a weapon of mass destruction. They hadn’t exactly used those words, but the sentiment was the same.

He grew up being fed that line, over and over again. They said he should pride himself on it, that it made him better than everyone else. He was naive enough to believe them.

He was taught that all problems could be solved with violence, that nothing could stand in his way. When he unfurled his wings, he was invincible.

So he traveled the realms, leaving destruction and death in his wake.

When the smoke settled he sometimes made himself look like a native, walking among the ruins and breathing in the destruction. He was emboldened by it, and when he went home his family celebrated.

But as time went on his family died out, pride making it so that they never sought out mates of other species, despite there being so few of their own kind.

Tony was prideful too, but not for the same reason. He thought having a gentle touch to propagate his kind was beneath him. He was the prince of his people. It was best to leave such minor matters to others.

But their numbers kept dwindling. They were all gone by the time Tony looked away from the fear he relished in.

It was too late, but there was also a sense of pride at being the last of his kind. He’d survived. But without the others to celebrate his victories, it all felt hollow.

So he turned from spreading destruction all over the realms, instead focusing on his own comfort and luxuries. But he still had a penchant for destruction and capitalized on it.

Bullets, missiles, and most gratifying, flame throwers, flowed from him into the hands of the Midgardians. All the money he made off deaths ensured his comfort, even if he had to pretend to be a lesser being.

He sated his lust with the humans too. Never before had he had to charm others to sleep with him. Before others knowing his power were seduced by it. The change of pace was quaint though and made the memories of his own kind fade even more.

Soon he was named the Merchant of Death. He found the name charming, if not a bit limiting.

The Afghan sun and sand was pleasing to him, and yet his visit quickly turned sour.

For no weapon could hurt his kind, but those they forged theirself. He learned that lesson the hard way.

When his natural healing abilities ate the shrapnel and closed the hole in his chest, all that was left of the cave and his captors was fire and blood.

He wouldn’t let something like that happen again. Tony built the Iron Man suit and focused on destroying the weapons that could be used against him. Humans tried to wheedle into his good graces and take what was rightfully his. Tony would rather kill them than let them have his newest treasure, the Iron Man suit.

It never came to that though.

He continued on his mission, but then something stirred in his chest, a sixth sense that hadn’t thrummed in centuries.

His interest was piqued. Where no one could see him he uncurled his scaled wings, blood red with a smattering of gold. With a mighty beat of his wings the portal to Yggdrasil opened. The magic embraced him like a lover as he passed through.

From there, Tony was drawn to the Void, a place that had never interested him before. It had always been empty.

Yet he found one of his kind there, curled in a ball and falling endlessly. So small, malnourished. His wings were underdeveloped. Whatever had kept him from Tony’s senses before had never allowed him to unfurl his wings and enjoy flying.

The blue dragon looked at him with red eyes. There was a glimmer of fear, before a dull acceptance made him slouch in defeat.

“Kill me,” he begged, but Tony refused. He hadn’t realized how much he missed his own kind before finding the other dragon.

“Why do you wish for death?” Tony asked him, trying not to flick his tail in excitement.

“I am a monster—A beast whose sole purpose is to kill and destroy.”

Tony would have once agreed to that assessment. It was what had filled the majority of his life, after all. But now was different.

“A bargain then,” Tony said carefully. “Spend a decade with me, and if you still feel the need to die I will kill you myself.” Those red eyes bore into him. He was reluctant, but Tony was firm in his resolve. “It would take you even longer to die in the Void. Starvation is a painful way to go. Come with me.”

The other dragon sighed, defeated but not willing to go through needless pain.

And that was how Tony found his best friend, lover, and mate, Loki. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [When A WMD Is Needed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712938) by [Krafter2014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krafter2014/pseuds/Krafter2014)




End file.
